


Nothing; Only Minako Arisato's Pain

by Gotelover



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love at First Sight, MAP character, NOMAP character, Self-Hatred, minor attracted character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotelover/pseuds/Gotelover
Summary: Minako sees Ken for the first time. It hurts. More than anything. Drabble.





	Nothing; Only Minako Arisato's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> TW for pedophilia.

The moment Minako laid eyes on Ken for the first time, everything fell away. Time stopped, for just a moment. The pain of the attraction, concealed with a smile. A gentle handshake, bridging the connection between two souls. She squeezed it a bit, and smiled down at the boy.

“Oh, hey there, Ken! I’m Minako Arisato. These are my friends: Junpei, Yukari, and Aigis.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Arisato.” He sounded like an angel. Minako bit back tears, despite a happy demeanor. After all, it was love at first sight with a ten-year old, and it killed her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is a MAPfic. I'm going to use this account to publish my MAP-y work, including loli/shota stuff and realistic stuff like this. I always thought it was interesting that you can date Ken as Minako, that canonically makes her minor attracted.


End file.
